This invention relates to patch for repairing a perforation in a tympanic membrane. This invention also relates to an applicator device for applying the patch to a patient's tympanic membrane. In addition, this invention relates to an associated method for repairing a perforated tympanic membrane.
Tympanic perforations can lead to inner ear infections, for example, if fluid from the outer ear leaks through a perforation into the inner ear. In addition, a perforation in a tympanic membrane results in hearing losses.
The conventional procedure for repairing a hole in an ear drum is to pull skin tissue from the side of the auditory canal over the perforation. This procedure, however, is not possible for various elderly patients.